


Garland - Beastman Omegaverse (Novela japonesa)

by Jewel25



Series: Traducción [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewel25/pseuds/Jewel25
Summary: ¿Por qué nació siendo un Omega?El Omega Jill, que nació dentro de la familia Müller, no podía aceptar su terrible destino. Parece incapaz de comportarse como Omega o ser delicado como un Omega y ya que fue abandonado por su familia desde que era un niño, decidió casarse con su amigo de la infancia, el Alfa Albert, para que no lo echaran de la mansión y pudiera tener un poco más de tiempo para sus propias "cosas."Incluso si no puede cambiar el destino de un Omega, pasaba todos los días diciéndose a si mismo que debería estar muy feliz de casarse con el amable Albert en lugar de ser emparejado con alguien más.Pero en ese momento, un hombre bestia decidió visitar a la familia Müller. Era Diego, el tercer hijo de la familia Siegfried, el aristócrata más prestigioso del país y quién además, para desgracia o beneficio, comenzó a voltear su mundo de cabeza.
Series: Traducción [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896847
Comments: 15
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

**Humanos y Bestias.**

**Humanos:** Son ambiciosos y tienden a ser muy conscientes de su estado y de su raza.   
**Bestias:** Tienen buena inteligencia, un fuerte sentido de lealtad y es difícil que adopten una actitud violenta. Sin embargo, debido a su baja capacidad reproductiva, la población de bestias continúa descendiendo año tras año y ahora existen alrededor de dos tercios en comparación con los humanos.

 **Apareamiento.**  
Pueden tener descendencia sin importar raza o género. Sin embargo, solo los humanos Omega pueden producir hijos de los hombre bestia. Es por eso que existe una leyenda famosa que dicta que _**"El hombre bestia y el hombre Omega han nacido para coexistir".**_

 **El segundo género.**  
El género dado a todos los humanos y bestias, además del género femenino y masculino, se llama _"segundo género"._ Existen entonces **Alfa, Beta y Omega** , y el rango que tienen en la sociedad está determinado por cada característica. Por lo general, la prueba de género se realiza entre las edades de 5 y 10 años, cuando las hormonas comienzan a hacer su función más profundamente. Sin embargo, en cuanto a los Omega, ya que siempre emiten una especie de _"feromona débil"_ es posible identificarlos de inmediato unos cuantos días después de nacer.

 **Alfa:** La naturaleza alfa es excelente en inteligencia y habilidad, tienen un carisma nato. La población es muy pequeña, así que ver hombres bestia es verdaderamente raro. La mayoría de ellos son funcionarios y aristócratas de alto rango y con frecuencia toman la posición del _"Líder de la comunidad"._

Muchos de los hombres bestia tienen colmillos y cuernos y sobresalen, como se dijo anteriormente, en todo lo que tenga que ver con el liderazgo. Tanto los humanos como las bestias, cuando responden a las feromonas, son muy difíciles de controlar.

 **Beta:** Un ser promedio tanto en habilidades como en físico.  
La población es la más grande, la mayoría son de clase común. Responden ligeramente a las feromonas, pero pueden controlarse.

 **Omega:** El embarazo es posible en hombres y mujeres. La población es incluso más pequeña que con los Alfa. El período de celo se produce desde finales de la adolescencia y, por su naturaleza, su estatus social es bajo. Muchas personas Omega no tienen una educación adecuada. Tienen un ciclo de celo de 3 a 5 días, incluso de una semana. Durante ese tiempo, las feromonas siempre se emiten con fuerza y atraen a los Alfa. Esta es la razón por la que ellos deciden dejar sus actividades diarias.

*No existe ningún hombre bestia Omega


	2. Personajes

  
**Omega humano**   
Hijo de la familia Müller.   
A pesar de su hermosa apariencia, no acepta la forma de vida como Omega y por lo tanto, adopta una actitud instintivamente rebelde.

 **La familia Müller**  
Una familia Omega de largo linaje.   
Su negocio consiste en enviar Omegas cultivados especialmente para tener hijos de una bestia noble.   
_Hay más de una docena de miembros Omega en la casa_. Son los encargados de acoger y educar a cada Omega que llega, aunque no sean de la línea familiar Müller (Basta con que sean de buena familia)   
Tienen una fuerte historia de enemistad contra los aristócratas de clase media. _Para estos existen Omegas especiales que son criados en los suburbios._

 **Sistema de Omegas**  
El comportamiento y las habilidades que deben tener para complacer a la clase alta se han preparado a fondo y estudiado desde la infancia.  
No se les permite salir de la mansión y se crían con especial cuidado.   
Después de ser un adulto (18 años), ingresa al harén de un noble y pasan un período de tiempo produciendo niños. Luego, cuando han cumplido su misión, regresan a sus hogares pero se les ofrecen otras responsabilidades.   
Un Omega que no produce hijos no tiene valor.   
Muchos Omegas han sido excluidos debido a su edad, pero son involucrados en la crianza de jóvenes Omega.

 **Recompensa**  
La cantidad pagada depende del rango del Omega. Además, cuando el Omega da a luz a un niño de una familia importante, el monto pagado dependerá de los activos de la aristocracia. El precio se divide entre los Müllers y el propio Omega.


	3. Personajes

**Diego Theodor Siegfried**  
El noble número uno del país. Creció amado y sin dificultad. Es el tercer hijo de la familia Siegfried.

 **Albert Reinhardt**  
Perteneciente a la noble casa de la familia Reinhardt, cuyos terrenos están cerca de la familia Müller.


	4. Un pájaro

La primera vez que vió al brillante pájaro amarillo, _su corazón lloró irresistiblemente._

Ojos redondos y brillantes. Un cuerpo pequeño que le ayudaba a mantener su cuello y sus alas en movimiento durante todo el día. La leyenda dice, que cuando tomas al pequeño pájaro dragón entre tus manos, él te permitirá escuchar una canción hermosa y te compartirá de su calor.   
A diferencia del origami, las aves reales cautivan a Jill más que la presencia de mil joyas diferentes. Juró, desde el fondo de su corazón, cuidarlo sin cansarse. Toda su vida.

Apreciarlo...

Modales corteses, instrumentos musicales, canciones, origami, como fabricar textiles y como hacer bordados: no disfrutaba en lo más mínimo de todas las lecciones **OMEGA...** _pero al menos está el consuelo de los pájaros._ Le agradecía a Albert, su amigo de la infancia, por darle de regalo un pájaro dragón porque, incluso cuando estaba en la habitación, escuchar al pajarito le hacía sentir como si estuviera en el bosque. 

Es su importante tesoro favorito.

Quería a los pájaros porque eran importantes... **Tanto que a este lo sacó de la jaula y lo dejó caminar.**

Cuando el pajarito revoloteó la primera vez, la gracia del ave, que debería haber sido grande, parecía estrecha y apagada. Pensó, que definitivamente quería volar. Volar de verdad. Si Jill fuera un pájaro, volaría en el cielo. Muy alto. Cortaría el viento, en el cielo azul profundo, y volaría por todo el verde profundo del bosque.  
Pero cuando Jill abrió la puerta del pájaro dragón, el pajarito saltó y voló alegremente alrededor del techo en círculos grandes. Notó el cielo fuera de la ventana y se dirigió directamente hacia él.

 **"¡Espera!"**  
  
El pájaro chocó con el vidrio, que estaba bien cerrado, y emitió un sonido de lloriqueo adolorido. Jill extendió sus manos a toda prisa, lo tomó, lo sacudió varias veces, temblando, y finalmente... _Notó que había dejado de moverse_. Aunque todavía estaba caliente, el cuerpo, que estaba perdiendo la vida, de repente pareció perder color.

Jill no pudo moverse por un largo tiempo, descansando un cuerpo que se enfriaba lentamente en su palma. 

**"Es mi culpa".**

Si pudiera ver el mismo cielo azul que veía el pajarito a diario antes de ser encerrado, habría entendido lo mucho que deseaba salir.

Jill no salió de la habitación ni siquiera a la hora de la comida y no respondió a las llamadas de los sirvientes. Los otros omegas vinieron y lo encontraron ahogándose en sus lágrimas. Sentado en medio de la habitación, **con un pajarito.**


	5. Un pájaro. 1.1

Los chicos, que habían estado dando vueltas alrededor de la habitación para encontrar el motivo de su llanto, finalmente repararon en las manos temblorosas de Jill.

**"Eres estúpido, Jill. ¿Por qué le hiciste eso al pájaro dragón? ¿Por qué lo sacaste?"**

**"... No abrí la ventana. Si lo hubiera hecho, habría podido salir al mundo sin morir".** Sollozó. **"Era mi regalo... Era mi pequeño bebé."**

 **"Ya... No es culpa tuya. Si hubieras dejado la ventana abierta, hubiese sido atacado por cuervos y halcones y moriría igual".** Tae se aproximó a su "hermano", que estaba tumbado sobre el suelo como si no pudiera respirar. _Sentimientos calientes vienen de la parte de atrás de su pecho_. **"Lo cuidaste bien..."**

**"Lo había visto, todo el tiempo. Siempre revoloteaba desesperadamente porque quería volar más y más alto. Incluso esa hermosa voz de canto, no era para mí. Era para hablar con sus amigos en el bosque. ¡Es mucho peor estar encerrado en un lugar como este que morir devorado!"**

**"Eres egoísta"** Dijo el otro **"Querías sacar al pájaro, no porque realmente te preocupes por ellos. ¡Te reflejas en cada pequeña criatura que haga un papel de víctima!"**

**"... ¿Y tú eres feliz aquí? Perdón por no estar brincando de alegría por aprender a bordar y tejer para mi futuro proxeneta."**

**"Oh, no digas cosas así. Somos Omega, Jill. No unas putas".** Su "hermano mayor" se levantó con orgullo. **"Es algo especial ser Omega, ser amado por como naciste. Es algo que nuestras madres siempre decían ¿No es verdad? Es, nuestra misión. Tendremos un esposo y hermosos bebés ¿Por qué ibas a querer abandonar esta felicidad y salir al mundo?"**

**"Es ..."**

**"Incluso los pajaritos son iguales. Viven bien, aquí. Liberalos y..."**

Su compañero lo miró, con sus ojos llenos de odio. Detrás de él, incluso el otro chico parecía mirar a Jill con desdén. 

**"El pajarito no nació en el bosque. Como era un pájaro criado por humanos para ser acariciado, no iba a ser posible para él vivir a menos que lo cuidaran todo el tiempo. Tae tiene razón. Iba a ser feliz, siempre y cuando fuera amado por alguien".**

Trató de escapar, así que murió inútilmente. _¿Le estaban queriendo decir, que solo tenía que ser de esta manera?_ Estaba cantando. Antes estaba cantando... _¿Era por qué le encantaba el amor que estaba destinado a tener?_  
Jill miró al pajarito en sus manos. No le convencieron las palabras de los chicos, pero no va a refutarle nada. No a ellos. **No a alguien tan herido como ellos.**

Jill amaba al pajarito y por eso quería dejarlo ir afuera.... Tanto las moscas como los pájaros, sin importar si es hermoso o no, si lo quieren con tantas ganas, deberían poder vivir en cualquier lugar. No pueden salir de aquí porque son Omegas. **Omega es el equivalente al pájaro dragón.**

No se le permite salir y si sale, no hay lugar para vivir: Un pájaro no volador.

**Un pájaro muerto.**


	6. Encuentro

Recoger hierbas en el patio trasero era una de las tareas favoritas de Jill. Manzanilla con menta. Eneldo, albahaca, romero, perejil. Era agradable juntar hierbas aromáticas y era divertido ver pequeños insectos entrando y saliendo del suelo.   
Cuando recogió los ingredientes solicitados por la cocinera **Stella** y los puso en una pequeña cesta de mimbre, escuchó una voz detrás de la plantación diciendo:

**_"Lo siento. Vine a hacer una entrega desde el pueblo"._ **

Jill rápidamente le dio la espalda a esa extraña voz y subió la pendiente detrás de la casa, _como hacía siempre que quería evitar que alguien lo viera._ Eligió una sombra que no fuera visible desde la puerta trasera, bajó la suave pendiente una vez y volvió a subirla, hasta llegar a un lugar donde podía mirar el pueblo sin ser interrumpido por los árboles. Jill suspiró, mientras se perdía en el paisaje... El pequeño y bonito pueblo está a una hora en coche de la capital de **Bernell,** y ubicada en una pequeña colina cerca del pueblo, se encuentra la casa natal de Jill, **la mansión Müller.** Era un kilómetro desde la mansión hasta el pueblo y se podía llegar a pie muy fácilmente. Pero Jill no podía ir aunque los sirvientes salían casualmente y cada que tenían ganas. Por el contrario, _él ni siquiera podía recibir los bienes del mensajero._ Los Omega de la familia Müller no pueden dejar que otras personas los vean, principalmente, porque los Omega son un importante **"producto".**

En Bernell, hay varias casas dedicadas a enviar Omegas a los nobles. En lugar de recibir recompensas, se complacen en dejar a los Omegas por un cierto período de tiempo y así, si un niño nace durante ese periodo, _recibirán más dinero del que podrían alcanzar a contar en una vida_ _entera._ Una vez que tienen un hijo, regresan a sus hogares y a menudo son enviados a otra residencia.   
La familia Müller fue una de las precursoras y ahora, es absolutamente famosa por producir Omegas de buena calidad desde hace generaciones. Los clientes que tienen se encuentran entre las bestias más poderosas de la nobleza.

 **Jill nació como hijo directo de la familia Müller**. Un Omega precioso. Su cara tenía un puente nasal recto y una barbilla pequeña, unos pómulos rojizos como manzanas. Algunos aristócratas quisieron emparejarse con él a una edad temprana pero no se lo permitieron debido a la ausencia de su celo. Ahora, no obstante, _Jill ha sido abandonado por su madre y está trabajando en lugar de ofrecerse por allí._ Lo pusieron hasta el final de la fila. La última opción, para tener más tiempo de mentalizarse... Pero todos en la mansión piensan que no es apropiado que un Omega pregunte por qué tienen que aprender una lección o hacer una cosa o saber sobre sexo. Es un sentimiento complicado. No quiere ofender a su madre o a otros Omegas, por lo que trata de ser lo menos rebelde posible. _No puede hacerlo, obviamente_.

**"... Es inconveniente".**

Una suave brisa perturbó el cabello de Jill, quien estaba mirando un pueblo cercano y a la vez, increíblemente distante. Jill, de un modo inconsciente, tocó la decoración que tenía alrededor de su cuello y la intentó arrancar: Aunque es un collar para mantenerlo a salvo, _parece más bien un collar de perro._ Los Omega son pájaros lisiados atrapados en una jaula transparente. No hay otro lugar para ellos que no sea en la mansión, y no pueden vivir si salen de ella. Ha aceptado sus circunstancias, pero eso no significa que a veces no quiera saltar por el acantilado. Es decir, incluso si muere pronto, devorado o desmembrado, si puede volar libremente por unos segundos... **Será inmensamente feliz.**

Cuando se imaginó como un pájaro amarillo brillante, escuchó una voz desde abajo.

**"¿Jill, Jill? Pedí las hierbas para hoy, ¿Hasta dónde has llegado? ¡La albahaca se marchitará!"**

**"Lo siento, Stella. ¡Estaré de vuelta ahora!"**

Jill corrió cuesta abajo, respondiendo mientras intentaba no golpearse la cabeza con una rama o tropezar con alguna de esas estúpidas piedras que tenían de adorno. Se sumergió por la puerta trasera de la mansión y entró en la cocina subterránea, donde varias sirvientas de la cocina ayudaban a Stella a cocinar mientras se reían la una de la otra.

**"Jill, hay hojas en tu cabello otra vez".**

**"Las ramitas están atrapadas en el dobladillo de tu ropa. ¿Fuiste al bosque de nuevo?"**

**"No. Simplemente subí un poco por la pendiente."** Jill le ofreció la canasta a Stella, riéndose de las criadas de la cocina, que parecían sonreírle mientras batían y picaban. **"Traje albahaca, eneldo y menta".**

 **"Acabas de elegir lo justo para darle un buen sabor y olor".** Sacudiendo su gordo cuerpo, Stella se rió de Jill. **"Jill es bueno para cultivar hierbas, y también para encantar pollos".**

 **"Creo que también soy bueno con las papas así que, ya puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa que me pidas".** Se sentó en una silla cerca de ellos y comenzó a atravesar la piel de las papas que se habían amontonado en un rincón. Dijo: **"Por cierto... Una de las criadas me dio una taza de té en la mañana. Estaba delicioso".**

**"Sí, hay mucho"**

**"Estoy seguro de que Jill es el único sirviente que puede tomar té en la cama".**

La rutina diaria de Jill es trabajar en el espacio de los sirvientes, en el sótano de la mansión, mientras conversa innecesariamente sobre hojas y pastas. Aunque esta es una situación de hace años, Stella todavía se sentía triste por él.

**"Jill es realmente un gran trabajador... Pero, no importa lo mucho que aprendas sobre el trabajo de un sirviente, es una sabiduría que no podrás utilizar con tu futuro esposo."**

Jill sonrió, como para confortarse así mismo. **"No me importa, y es mucho más divertido trabajar con todos aquí de esta manera que pulir... Una cultura tan aburrida como la de los Omega".**

Los Beta, como los sirvientes, _son mucho más libres que todos los Omega que existen solo para dar a luz al hijo de un hombre bestia Alfa..._ Por lo que si trabaja con ellos, no tiene que pensar en nada extraño ni triste.

Cuando las papas fueron peladas y el pan viejo comenzó a ser raspado con un rallador para hacer un aderezo, una criada se precipitó hasta estamparse en la puerta de la cocina.

 **"¿¡Qué debería hacer, Stella!?"** Agarró su delantal con expresión preocupada. **"¡Me dijeron que los Omegas que van a transportar al salón van a querer más jugo!"**

**"Oh, es solo un descanso entre clases".**

**"Sí, pero dicen que no es suficiente".** Las dos criadas de la cocina parecían estar en problemas. **"Hoy nos estamos preparando para un festival en el pueblo y los sirvientes hombres se han ido y todavía no regresan. ¡Queda una hora y media!"**

Los deberes de los sirvientes están asignados adecuadamente, y las criadas de la cocina solo deben ayudar a los cocineros. El trabajo de un sirvientes masculino es entregar comida a los Omegas residentes porque sería una vergüenza absoluta juntarse unos con otros.

**"Está bien, te enviaré a ayudarnos hoy, Jill. ¿Qué tal? Hace un poco de calor, así que supongo que nuestros muchachos se detuvieron en el pueblo para beber una cerveza. ¿Puedes prepararte?"**

Jill se levantó después de poner el pan en la mesita y vio a Stella, con una mirada increíble de determinación.

**"Sí, por supuesto."**

Pero igual Stella estaba preocupada, y se notaba en sus manos mientras sacaba una gran jarra de cerámica del mueble de atrás.

**"Jill, hay muchas personas Omega que están marchando rumbo al salón en este momento..."**

**"Sí, lo sé".**

**"¿Se enojará tu madre si te ve? Si te envío y ella..."**

**"Estoy acostumbrado a esto... Estoy,** **_absolutamente acostumbrado_ ** **así que, todo estará bien. Te lo prometo ¿Vale?"**

Todos tenían miedo.

En la familia Müller, **la madre de Jill era el ser absoluto.** Nadie quería romper las reglas que ella había establecido ni hablar de más cuando estaban en su presencia... _Había abandonado a Jill en esa casa y gritado que no era su hijo,_ y aun así, el joven salió de la cocina, con las jarras en las manos y una sonrisa que parecía difícil de romper.  
Mientras caminaba hacia las estrechas y oscuras escaleras dedicadas a los sirvientes, _escuchó las voces de las mujeres que quedaban en la cocina:_

**_"¿Por qué su madre golpeó a Jill con tanta fuerza? Y, ahora lo niega..."_ **

**_"Pues..."_** Stella responde suspirando. **_"Jill está entrando en la adolescencia, no le va bien con nadie."_**

Jill fingió que todo estaba bien... Pero luego se dejó llevar por sus conversaciones y recordó entonces el rostro de su madre. **Gritando**. No es una cuestión familiar, Jill es simplemente una persona odiada. Diría que incluso ya fue descalificado como el Omega de los Müller. Desde el momento en que abrió los ojos, descubrió que nunca estaría familiarizado con esta mansión y que probablemente, había nacido por error en el cuerpo de un Omega. Solo estaba allí todavía porque era muy popular, **porque no querían soltarlo.**

Después de subir las escaleras, abrió la puerta y fue al frente de su casa. El espacioso salón que daba de frente a la puerta principal estaba siendo utilizado para que los Omegas tomaran lecciones de etiqueta y artes escénicas. Actualmente, hay más de una docena de Omegas que se quedan a vivir en la mansión de los Müller. Además de los hijos Müller, los padres que desean enviar a sus hijos a una familia noble, les confían a los niños y a las niñas desde una etapa relativamente temprana. Es el papel de su madre, **la madre de Jill** , quien administra la educación Omega, el hacer que sean esposos y madres excepcionales. _Y solo sus favoritos puede permanecer en la mansión._

Entonces, el salón brillaba. Todos los Omegas eran hermosos, flexibles y elegantes. Sin embargo, la personalidad de ellos definitivamente no lo era.

Jill colocó una jarra de jugo sobre la mesa, en el medio del salón... _Y entonces alguien se quejó con un hosco gruñido:_

**"¿Ahora traes las bebidas?"**

**"No deberías hablar con ese sirviente".**

**"¿Por qué? ¿No lo ves?"**

**"¿Por qué utiliza el mismo collar que nosotros?"**

**_"Es el Omega de la familia Müller..."_ **

Independientemente de la presencia insoportable que tenía al lado, Jill vertió jugo en un vaso mientras lo escuchaba hablar... Cuando ese Omega era pequeño, hubo un aristócrata que les dijo que quería mantener su belleza antes de crecer. _Y lo llevó a su villa durante sus vacaciones de verano._ Lo violó y luego lo regresó. Para Jill esa era justamente la palabra que tenía que utilizar. **Violación.**

Él tenía el cerebro tan lavado que estaba encantado.

**"Nació en la familia Müller, pero es un tipo estúpido. A pesar de que tiene las capacidades para tener un parto adecuado... ¿Cuántos niños tuviste este año, Jill?"**

Se rieron un poco y miraron a Jill. Él contestó:

**"Soy realmente estúpido, lo siento. ¡Pero yo nunca me dejaría coger por un intento de noble!"**

**"Vaya, ya está enojado."**

**"¿Ese gato con el que estás no es un noble?"**

De hecho, todo sobre lo que hablaban era de que Jill, abandonado por su madre, _debía casarse con Albert Reinhardt lo más pronto posible_. Sería lo mejor, una ventaja para no quedarse con las manos vacías. Albert viene de una familia trabajadora y buena. Son bestias gato, que además son increíblemente queridos por los campesinos...

 **Pero es el más amado amigo de Jill.** Solamente su más amado amigo.

Cuando era más joven, Albert parecía triste y afligido porque Jill había matado al pajarito que le había dado como regalo de navidad. Le limpió las mejillas, le besó la cabeza y le dijo que le daría un pájaro nuevo. Diez más, si así lo deseaba... Por supuesto, aunque no lo amara, creía que sería feliz casándose con él. Muy amado y respetado. **Pero no puede.**

Cuando intentó salir del salón sin decir nada más, el mismo Omega de antes le llamó.

**"Jill".**

Mirando hacia atrás, descubrió que el joven sonreía cruelmente:

**"Puedes sentirte superior el tiempo que quieras... Pero al final, tú también eres parte de nosotros."**

Era una forma elegante pero tonta de decir que todos eran prostitutos. Jill, se sintió tan triste que no le devolvió ninguna respuesta. Abrió la puerta del pasillo, la que solo utilizaban los empleados, y se deslizó dentro de una habitación estrecha y poco iluminada, a diferencia del salón.

Tragó saliva.

Se tragó las lágrimas...

No es extraño decir que los Omegas en la mansión estaban diciendo cosas malas sobre él... Pero incluso si estaba acostumbrado a los malos tratos, **no significaba que su corazón no se estuviera volviendo loco de dolor**. En realidad le duele mucho, porque sabe que tienen razón. Todos tienen razón. _¿Cómo es que él es diferente de ellos?_ Incluso si se mantiene sin dar a luz a un niño, solo van a trasladarlo a otra residencia o a casarlo a la fuerza. Su valor definitivamente caerá, pero no será abandonado... Su madre ha declarado que muy posiblemente también lo venderá a un comerciante, si llegaba el tiempo.

Jill, que no solo estaba manchando el apellido de su familia sino que se sentía incómodo en su vida diaria, definitivamente no era alguien que pudiera controlarse o ser controlado. Trabajaba con los sirvientes y acusaba a los clientes de ser abusadores así que inevitablemente, _llegó una pelea:_

**_"... No quiero pelear con mi madre. Solamente me gustaría que me entendieras."_ **

Pero ella lo golpeó... _Y no fue solo algo de una vez._

No había forma de escapar, y la única manera de salir por sus propios medios era casándose con Albert. La fecha oficial aún no se había decidido y Jill no lo aceptaba del todo, _pero Albert se estaba preparando para unirse con él..._  
 _El_ gato se hizo amigo de jill un día, cuando se encontraron en el bosque por accidente. Desde allí, siempre había tenido un lugar permanente en su corazón y dentro de su pecho.

Jill repitió sus pensamientos mientras bajaba: _Si se casa con Albert, será más fuerte y más feliz. Ya no se sentirá mal, ya no estará en esa casa, nadie dirá cosas malas de él_ **¿¡Por qué mierda no se siente bien entonces!?**  
Y es peor que desde allí, al otro lado de la puerta, todavía pueda escuchar la alegre risa de los Omegas. Jill reprimió un jadeo terrible:

**"... ¿Por qué soy Omega?"**

No es una exageración decir que la única función del segundo género en este mundo, **el omega** , es tener hijos para las Bestias Alfa. Suena bien decir que se necesitan mutuamente, _pero no es así_. El período de celo es una herramienta... Y si no quieres salir de la acogedora mansión y estás feliz de ser acariciado y dar hijos, estarás bien. ¡Y sería más cómodo si pudiera aceptar que es un Omega! Aceptar que va a vivir y embarazarse y vivir y embarazarse. Como piensan aquellos que se ríen en el salón.   
Todo lo que Jill amaba y quería hacer estaba mal visto y le era negado. Y Jill no sabía por qué cosas tan simples deben ser negadas. _¿Es tan extraño querer ir a un país extranjero para ser libre y escuchar canciones? ¿Es muy extraño desear ver los paisajes?_ Quiere salir, y tener el aroma de la marea salada en la nariz. Ir al país que está más allá del mar, ir a las montañas...

Albert es un buen hombre, pero aún es un **Alfa**. Y una cosa que un Alfa espera de un Omega es tener un sucesor... ¿ _Si Albert se lo pidiera, le daría un hijo?_

Jill bajó corriendo las escaleras, recordando la sensación de un pajarito enfriándose en sus palmas. A veces, cuando piensa en eso, se atora. La necesidad de escapar y saltar fuera lo golpeó como un palo y de pronto, comenzó a rascarse el pecho. Jill se detuvo, respiró profundo y regresó a la cocina para sacudirse los sentimientos.

**"¡He entregado el jugo de forma segura! ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?"**

Él sonrió brillantemente, como si nada hubiera pasado.

 **"Bueno, vamos a mover las gallinas para limpiar el gallinero. Pero primero..."** Stella se llevó la mano al bolsillo. Antes de que Jill recibiera la carta y viera el sello de cera, _supo de inmediato quién era el remitente._ **"Para ti."**

**"¿De Albert?"**

Jill sonríe y entonces Stella sonríe también.

**"Sí, por supuesto".**

A menudo se encuentran en el medio de la casa del otro. No hacen nada, solamente hablan y comen pastelitos, aunque a Albert no parece gustarle mucho el dulce. Era un momento feliz para que Jill pasara su tiempo sin pensar, charlando sin pensar y viviendo... _Solamente porque sí._

 **"Está bien que... Vayas a relajarte a veces"** Stella miró a Jill, con el tipo de ojos que pone una abuela al ver a su nieto. **"Es un buen hombre..."**

Las criadas de la cocina sonrieron, pero Jill suspiró:

 **"Es mi amigo ¿Sí? No todo en la vida se trata de amor**."

Pero los criados lo siguen viendo burlonamente.


	7. Encuentro 1.1

_Se suponía que el día siguiente sería el mismo de siempre_. Ayudaría a Stella, justo como lo había hecho ayer, dejando a las gallinas en el jardín y limpiando la cabaña mientras tanto. Los huevos serían recolectados y llevados a la cocina, trabajaría duro para quitar las malas hierbas y vigilaría a los insectos y a las gallinas mientras picoteaban el maíz.

 _Se sentía menos triste que ayer porque ahora tenía prisa por responder la carta de Albert:_ Le había pedido **oficialmente** que fijara una fecha para mudarse a su casa y también, una fecha para hacer oficial su matrimonio. La familia Müller tenía la regla de que un Omega debía ser enviado a una familia noble cuando creciera y cumpliera finalmente los dieciocho años. Sin embargo, en el caso de Jill, _Albert se estaba apoderando de todo:_

 ** _"Está bien empezar a vivir en mi casa, no tienes que esperar hasta tu cumpleaños"_** dijo Albert. Y dijo también que hablaría con su madre en persona y que, para no hacerlo sentir incómodo, se quedarían juntos en el dormitorio pero pondría una nueva cama separada con cortinas. Exclamó muy felizmente que si quería cambiar el color, él podría ocuparse días enteros en ello y arreglarla tanto como quisiera. **_"Tenemos una habitación que Jill puede utilizar libremente. Podemos poner una máquina de tejer, una mesa para origami y puedo darte dos estuches enteros de hilo para bordar. También hay un estante donde puedes almacenar una gran cantidad de libros. Y no me importa si no traes tu equipaje de inmediato, podemos ir por el después."_** Pero incluso si dejaba a la familia Müller, se sentía como que sería lo mismo que no salir de la mansión. Lamentaba inmensamente no pensar que podría ser lo suficientemente feliz incluso si vivía con el amigo de la infancia que tanto lo había cuidado. 

Albert deseaba tanto a Jill, pero no podía corresponder sus sentimientos. _¡Y eso que Albert le gustaba!_ Si alguien le pidiera que nombrara a su persona favorita en el mundo, no dudaría en elegirlo a él y definitivamente, sería agradable estar casado con un importante amigo de la infancia que siempre le hacía reír. No había mentira en ese sentimiento, así que parecía adecuado responder y decidir la fecha para casarse lo antes posible.   
Ahora están en marzo, faltan pocos meses para su cumpleaños y no parece que sea buena idea posponerlo... Sigue cortando la hierba mientras se dice a si mismo que no puede seguir estando confuso o indeciso y después, opina que estaría bien ir con las gallinas durante una hora y luego regresar a la cabaña para controlar su mente.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como abrió la reja y mucho antes de que comenzara a poner el alimento, _uno de los pollos revoloteó._

**"¡Oh! ¡Oye!"**

El pollo saltó, aventó algunos trastes con las patas y salió corriendo con las alas extendidas. No puede volar, pero corre bastante rápido y aletea con todas sus fuerzas. _Constantemente_. Jill cerró la puerta de la cabaña y lo persiguió, saltando al arbusto que tenía flores de **Enishida**. 

**"¡Yoyo! Yoyo, no vayas demasiado lejos."**

El pollo que se escapó, _era un criminal conocido en el corral por escaparse habitualmente_ y, por supuesto, él a menudo lo persigue.   
Cuando Jill va y comienza a subir por las ramas, Yoyo ya estaba esperando con una cara desagradable. Y cuando el pollo se mueve y clava los ojos en Jill, comenzó a correr ahora en línea recta. 

Jill no odiaba perseguir gallinas. En realidad, parecía muy feliz mientras gritaba: **"¡Espera, yoyo! ¡No podemos jugar mucho hoy".**

Después de todo, gracias a sus huidas diarias podía correr y podía excusarse diciendo que estaba persiguiendo al pollo. No es lo que hace un Omega, por supuesto. E incluso para los Beta podría ser considerado el acto de un niño pequeño. Sin embargo, esta era una de las pocas cosas que disfrutaba. _Especialmente en un día como hoy en el que se sentía tan hundido._

En realidad, incluso sentía que Yoyo se divertía de ser perseguido.

Y cuando Jill extendió la mano, Yoyo saltó afuera del arbusto. Jill gritó: **"¡Yoyo! Ese es el jardín exterior. ¡No podemos entrar allí!"**

El sitio de la mansión de la familia Müller, que originalmente era la mansión de un noble, es increíblemente intenso. Fue construido hace mucho tiempo, por lo que no solo la casa sino también el jardín, estaban increíblemente pasados de moda. Alrededor del campo trasero y el jardín delantero, hay un sitio prístino llamado **"jardín exterior"** , donde se puede disfrutar de una vista salvaje. Un paisaje idílico hermoso, pero en el que es difícil perseguir a cualquier animal o persona porque no había paredes o cercas que lo bloquearan. En realidad, a un Omega no se le permite salir solo al jardín exterior, pero Jill fue indiscreto y saltó al arbusto. _¡Y estaría en problemas si perdía de vista a Yoyo también!_

Después de pasar por los arbustos de Enishida, que tenían muchas flores amarillas, hay arboledas y también pequeños huertos. La entrada principal de la mansión se ha mantenido como un jardín exterior y la pradera se extendía hacía el punto trasero en donde también estaba el bosque. No podía encontrar a Yoyo rápidamente así que Jill frunció el ceño. Al final de la pendiente, el sitio donde estaba edificada la mansión terminaba y había un camino estrecho con piedritas... Nunca caminó por allí en su vida pero si Yoyo escapaba por esa parte, entonces no le quedaba más remedio.

Cuando se preguntaba si debería darse la vuelta y volver, Yoyo apareció, pequeño y esponjado detrás de un árbol que estaba plantado un poco más lejos de él. Jill se sintió aliviado y volvió a perseguirlo: 

**"¡Yoyo! Está bien huir, pero hoy estás exagerando. ¡Vámonos!"**

Sin embargo, cuando se estiró para atraparlo, extendió sus alas y saltó a la cara de Jill para darse impulso.

**"¡Oh, no hagas eso! ¡Duele!"**

Con la cabeza de Jill ocupada como un trampolín, Yoyo voló tan alto como pudo y aterrizó elegante y brillantemente para luego volver a correr. Jill, que escupió unas plumas, se puso de pie e intentó perseguirlo...

Y de pronto, **escuchó el sonido de unos cascos.**

Se puso rígido y se escondió a toda prisa detrás de un árbol... Pronto, apareció un caballo en el camino que estaba a su lado y Jill, que continuaba mirando, no tuvo más remedio que taparse la boca cuando parecía **casi a punto** de soltar su voz. _Era una bestia lobo_ , quien montaba a horcajadas sobre un caballo marrón bien cuidado. Un cuerpo grande y majestuoso con un rico pelaje negro y un cuerpo sólido. La cara del lobo estaba llena de firmeza desde la frente hasta la nariz, con sus ojos azul pálido que le recordaban al hielo y que además, mostraban el alto nivel de inteligencia que seguramente tenía. A primera vista, tenía una presencia abrumadora, como si el núcleo de su cuerpo fuera lava _(Quizá, porque era un Alfa)_  
El único hombre bestia Alfa que Jill había conocido durante toda su vida, era su amigo de la infancia, Albert. Albert también tenía un cuerpo bendecido pero, aunque era alto y tenía una apariencia digna, el lobo que tenía ahora enfrente parece poseer una atmósfera muy, **muy** diferente. Había una señal intensa de que era un gobernante, pero no podía saberlo a ciencia cierta desde su posición en el suelo.

Jill apretó con fuerza sus brazos contra su cuerpo y apretujó a Jojo hasta que le escuchó hacer un sonidito que luego provocó que se escapara... _Se tapó la boca otra vez._ El sentido del hombre bestia es excelente pero espera que simplemente pase por allí sin darse cuenta.

El hombre bestia lobo detuvo al caballo. 

**"Hola ¿Estás ahí? Me gustaría preguntarte el camino"**

**"..."**

**"¿Es este el camino a la mansión de los Müller?"**

_Fue un tono suave_. Jill lo ignoró en un inicio, pero se sintió mal por ignorar la cortés pregunta por lo que suavemente salió de la arboleda... Mirando hacia atrás, resultó ser un aristócrata bastante rico. Su caballo estaba bien cuidado, muy brillante, y la ropa anticuada que llevaba encima tenía bordados bastante bonitos. El equipo del caballo también estaba decorado con figuras finamente tejidas e incluso su correa tenía bastantes joyas. Todos parecían ser productos de gran calidad que se habían elaborado uno a uno y a mano.

El hombre se bajó del caballo con un gesto familiar e incluso hizo una reverencia:

**"Lamento llamarte de repente. Soy de Central y no conozco las tierras de por aquí. Escuché de una persona que conocí en el camino que podía ir a la mansión sin pasar por el pueblo, por esta carretera. Pero ya ves, resulta que estoy perdido."**

Era un comportamiento que no era propio de un aristócrata. Incluso si veía a Jill, tímido y confundido, no rompía su actitud educada ni borraba su sonrisa. Incluso si comúnmente parecía de seda, el cabello de Jill estaba sucio, despeinado, con pasto y tierra debido a la persecución del pollo. Despegó la boca y: **"Así es"** , respondió, agarrando su traje fuertemente entre los dedos. Después, con las manos cruzadas frente a su pecho, como para protegerse, miró al hombre bestia lobo que todavía estaba parado en el camino debajo de la pendiente. Después de todo, **es un Alfa** , no importaba cómo lo mirara. Y nunca había oído hablar de un hombre bestia Alfa que de repente los visitara sin presentarse. Si era una visita "prometida", tanto los sirvientes como Jill lo habrían sabido. Por ejemplo, le hubieran pedido que no saliera porque era de mala educación hacerlo cuando llegaba un cliente importante. Sin embargo, también existe la posibilidad de que, tal vez, no fuera uno. Jill nunca había visto a ninguno de ellos tener esa atmósfera tan especial que este tenía _(Aunque una parte de su corazón seguía creyendo que lo era)._

**"¿Qué tipo de negocio tienes? ¿Sacaste una cita?"**

La voz dura de Jill hizo sonreír al hombre bestia de una manera un poco avergonzada. 

**"Sé que es de mala educación. ¿Es correcto decir que me urge? Quería hacerlo lo antes posible, así que tomé un caballo desde Central."**

**"¿Es urgente?"**

El digno hombre bestia no parecía ser del tipo que aceptaba un plan por impulso. Sonrió cuando vio la expresión de Jill y dijo ahora:

**"Estoy impaciente, tanto que me sorprende que todavía esté bien vestido".**

Cuando se rió, de alguna manera comenzó a sentirse irremediablemente tranquilo. Jill seguía siendo cauteloso, por supuesto, pero no podía ignorar una atmósfera así cuando parecía ser tan graciosa como le gustaban. Al menos, _no parecía una mala persona._

**"No puedes ir a ver a un Omega sin una cita, ¿Por qué no vuelves mañana?"**

**"No creo que sea una mala idea, pero siento que sería doble trabajo para mí."**

_Lo que decía era verdad_. La familia Müller solo ofrecía Omegas a los aristócratas que hacían una cita y se presentaban de antemano. Sin embargo, dado que es un noble que parece ser "prestigioso" por todos los medios, es evidente que la señora Müller no se negará.

**"Pero si quieres un Omega, tal vez..."**

Cuando trató de decir que podía mostrarse amistoso y hablar con su madre en nombre de él, _Yoyo saltó del arbusto que estaba a su lado y cacareó._ Jill gritó y corrió cuesta abajo. 

**"¡Oh, Jojo! ¡Vuelve aquí maldito pollo!"** Jill lo persiguió, fue a la carretera y saltó hacia Yoyo, que parecía estar medio en pánico, para atraparlo rápidamente entre sus brazos: **"¡Mira, no te vuelvas loco! Sé gentil, sé gentil..."**

**"Bueno, si ya pensaba que estaba en un lugar extraño, ahora lo creo mucho más porque al parecer eres de esos que persiguen pollos. Creo que te dio muchos problemas".**

**"No lo pasé tan mal".**

**"¿Ya veo? Ese pollo parece escapar a menudo".**

**"¿Por qué?"** Jill, sorprendido, se echó un poco para atrás y lo miró atentamente: **"¿Por qué lo sabes?"**

El hombre bestia lobo mide más 2 metros así que tiene que levantar bastante la cabeza. Al mirar los ojos agudos debajo de las orejas grandes y puntiagudas, sus pupilas parecían suaves y tiernas:

**"Entraste de inmediato a los arbustos de** **Enishida** **. Está acostumbrado a huir y acostumbrado a esconderse en esas ramas, así que allí comenzaste a buscar".**

El hombre bestia se acercó... Jill de repente negó con la cabeza. **"Te equivocas. No sabes nada."**

 **"No quería ser grosero".** Y se disculpó, con voz suave mientras le entregaba una ramita de flores de Enishida. **"La verdad, creo que te quedan muy bien."**


	8. Encuentro. 1.2

Las flores de Enishida tenían pétalos amarillos que le recordaban a pájaros pequeños y dispersos. 

**"Perdón, tal vez no debí tocarte".**

Jill de repente se puso rojo ante ese tono tan calmado. Seguramente había notado que era el Omega de la casa y disculparse por tocarle entonces sería un movimiento evidentemente natural. No es de extrañar porque llevaba un collar enorme. _(Pero si estaba tan consciente de esto, ¿Por qué le hablaba normalmente aún así?)_

Jill se retiró mientras sostenía a su pollo. Por la mirada del lobo, que es diferente a la de los humanos, no podía descubrir nada de lo que estaba pensando sobre la situación y sin embargo, el hecho de que no pareciera estúpido era increíblemente aterrador. Jill no debería de hablarle y seguir las reglas de la familia Müller, pero era reacio a adoptar una actitud grosera hacia esta persona tan gentil. _¿Debería huir o debería decir algo?_ Después de todo, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que conoció a alguien fuera de la mansión además de Albert.

El hombre bestia lobo le dijo a Jill, quien no tuvo más remedio que ponerse derecho rápidamente:

**"Si eres el Omega de la familia Müller, sería bueno que a tu pollo lo buscara alguno de tus subordinados cuando llegue a escapar. Si lo estás buscando tú ¿Es porque es un pollo muy importante?"**

**"Es simplemente la comida".**

Él era un Omega, pero también era un sirviente. No podía explicar que estaba trabajando en la cocina y no podía confesar que era divertido perseguir a las gallinas. El hombre bestia no pareció enojarse por la respuesta tan hostil. 

**"¿Lo perseguiste hasta que quedaste lleno de pasto a pesar de que solo era la comida?** **Bueno, está muy gordo. Parece estar grande y tiene buena grasa. Él sabe su destino así que la razón por la que se escapa a menudo, es porque no quiere que se lo coman."** El hombre bestia observó al pollo con una mirada amable. **"¿Por qué no lo matas ya y te evitas de todo esto?"**

Jill miró al Hombre Bestia con una cara extraña. _¿Es amable o terriblemente despiadado?_ Sabía que era Omega y no se comportó con arrogancia, y ahora no estaba seguro de si era cortés o aburrido, porque estaba teniendo una charla bastante tranquila con él.

**"Puede que esté huyendo porque no quiere que lo coman, pero ¿Dices que la única solución es morir? ¿No dejarlo huir?"**

**"Igual va a morir."** El hombre bestia pareció creer que sus palabras eran extrañas, pero igual siguió respondiendo: **"Es un pollo comestible. Incluso si lo sueltas, se ha mantenido regordete y sus patas están raspadas para que no pueda pelear o alimentarse. No importa lo mucho que quiera escapar, si sale del jardín, las bestia lo atacarán de inmediato y cumplirá su destino para ser comido de todas maneras. Pero, de una forma más brutal. Deberías... Matarlo y ahorrarle ese sufrimiento."**

Era una palabra que sonaba tranquila, pero dura: **"sin sufrimiento".** Y si, tal vez tenía razón y tal vez incluso es un pensamiento más misericordioso que el que tiene Jill. 

Jill volvió a abrazar al pollo. 

**"Pero tal vez... Tal vez pueda sobrevivir si se escapa".**

Lo que le viene a la mente siempre, _es ese pajarito que murió cuando golpeó una ventana._ Apuntando al cielo, siempre. El pajarito atrapado en el cristal invisible parecía sufrir en las manos de Jill así que, _si la ventana hubiera estado abierta_ , el pajarito podría haber sido capaz de sintonizar en libertad sin experimentar ese horrible sufrimiento. Después de todo, siempre existía la posibilidad de sobrevivir sin ser atacado por un halcón e incluso si fuera una probabilidad milagrosamente pequeña, debería haber podido tomarla. **Tenía el derecho de tomarla.** Jill se dio cuenta entonces, de que no solo lo hacía porque fuera divertido perseguirlo y cubrirse de hierba y barro, _sino que lo hacía porque siempre se preguntaba si podría escapar a alguna parte._ Quería que le demostrara que podía escapar, sobrevivir en el mundo exterior y obtener una libertad más feliz que la de nadie. Quería... **Un motivo verdadero para no rendirse**. 

**"Bueno, hazlo. Pero será demasiado tarde lamentarse cuando lo encuentres, despedazado por una bestia."** Respondió el hombre bestia, con seriedad y frialdad: **"Si quieres, yo lo puedo matar con una mano. Muy rápido".**

Los ojos que miraban al pollo, parecían tiernos y la voz se derramó dulcemente también. Pero Jill respondió:

 **"¿Me** **matarías** **también?"**

El hombre bestia se sorprendió por aquellas palabras tan repentinas y el pequeño Omega se llenó de una vergüenza involuntaria. Jill volvió la cara hacia abajo. 

**"Lo siento, yo no... Te he quitado tanto tiempo y ahora he dicho algo tan extraño. Um... Si sigues este camino, pronto estarás en la puerta principal, así que por favor, ve por allí".**

**"Estás en esa casa ¿Verdad? ¿Eres su hijo? Yo... Me llamo Diego."**

El hombre bestia cortésmente tomó la mano de Jill que estaba tratando de escapar. **"Soy Diego Siegfried."**

**"¡¡Siegfried!!"**

Sorprendido, Jill casi dejó caer al pollo. Él es el aristócrata más poderoso de **Bernerud**. La visita de los Siegfried es siempre, SIEMPRE, el primer evento memorable de la venerable familia Müller para jactarse de su riqueza y este hombre, un aristócrata especial que comenzó a hablar con él de flores y gallinas, es uno de los hombres bestia más poderosos del país. Un Alfa dominante. 

**"Yo no..."**

**"Oye, oye. Espera... Tú, no eres un pollo comestible con las patas cortadas ¿De acuerdo? Tú no... Eres un pájaro, eres una criatura hermosa y elegante que todo el mundo quiere. Y yo..."**

**"No."**

_Jill le pegó en la mano._ Las palabras de Diego parecían estar destinadas a consolar a Jill, quien dijo **"¿Puedes matarme".** De una manera tan descuidada. ¡Pero no le estaba ayudando en nada!

 **"No soy muy diferente de un pollo. Cuando me dicen que cante, tengo que cantar".** Dijo Jill, inclinándose. **"Soy un desertor, así que no estoy calificado para tratar con una buena persona como tú. Te llevaré a la casa pronto, así que por favor, por favor..."**

**"Escúchame..."**

Jill sostuvo a Yoyo con fuerza y bajó la pendiente para luego subirla corriendo. Incluso si no podía ver el camino, no dejaba de mover las piernas, atravesando la arboleda y finalmente, deteniéndose frente al arbusto de Enishida, en la frontera con el campo trasero. Una flor amarilla, que ha florecido completamente, brilla bajo la luz de un sol color indigo para hacerle recordar los racimos de flores que le había quitado del cabello y recordar sus largos dedos en su mano. La voz profunda y tranquila de Diego permanecía en sus oídos y una calidez sin precedentes se empapó en su corazón.

Un aristócrata que le pide a un Omega que espere, es extraño. Estaba sucio y sospechoso a primera vista, pero nunca rompió su actitud educada. Estaba seguro de que era una persona cálida y sincera pero incluso él había dicho que si algo no podía vivir afuera, **deberían matarlo para evitarle sufrir.**


	9. Encuentro 1.3

_Jill no tenía más remedio que morir._

El verdadero corazón de Jill, que quería volar porque odiaba solamente la parte en él llamada **Omega** , estaba atrapada en una pequeña jaula mientras lo estrangulaban lentamente.

Jill le informó a la mansión que un hombre bestia de apellido **Siegfried** los había visitado durante la noche y evidentemente, no tuvo manera de ver de nuevo al señor Diego después de eso. Era claro que un Alfa de su estatus no visitaría una mansión de Omegas simplemente porque sí, en especial, los que son tan conocidos como los de la familia Siegfried. Debía tener un plan bastante elaborado para arriesgarse así, pero sabía que no podían contarle ni aunque lo intentara así que no hizo ninguna pregunta al respecto.

No fue hasta aproximadamente una semana después, que se dio cuenta del propósito de Diego.

Un día, se le ordenó que no ayudara a los sirvientes y, justo después de que le dieran un baño cuidadoso con agua perfumada y rosas, le enviaron a la habitación Omega en el frente del ala norte. _Jill estaba hermoso_. Tenía ropa cara y joyas que se ajustaban muy bien a la forma ovalada de su cara. La criada que le vistió le había hablado con entusiasmo durante todo el proceso sobre cosas como: **"Hoy estará presente esa familia importante. Los Siegfried. Al parecer están buscando un omega con el que emparejar a su hijo. Y ¿Qué crees? Dijeron que organizarían una fiesta aquí porque querían ver a todos los Omegas de la familia Müller."**

Eso sonaba a un gran escándalo.

**"Nunca había oído hablar de algo así".**

Suspiró Jill, con una sonrisa amarga dirigida a la criada que estaba emocionada por la llegada de un prestigioso aristócrata como ese. Le sorprendía la idea tan inusual de hacer una fiesta en la mansión de Omegas pero, lo que realmente le maravillaba de todo eso era la respuesta de su madre. _¿Por qué se le había ocurrido hacerle participar también a él?_ Era mucho más convincente que le dijera que se retirara porque podría arruinarlo. 

Cuando ya estuvo bien vestido, con ropas finas que dejaban al descubierto las líneas clave de su cuerpo, le ataron el cabello en una coletita alta y lo decoraron con flores frescas y coloridas a forma de diadema. Su madre, arreglada con un vestido muy simple y elegante, miró a Jill de arriba para abajo y nerviosamente colocó las manos en su pecho:

**"Jill... Pero si estás a punto de casarte con el heredero de la familia Reinhardt. ¿No es cierto? Casi lo olvido ¿No es un problema para ti aceptar mi oferta pese a todo esto? ¿O es tu manera de decirme que también lo vas a cancelar?"**

**"Si no querías tener un problema en la fiesta, entonces no me hubieras arrastrado a ella en primer lugar."**

**"No... No me hables así, Jill."** La señora Müller miró a Jill con frialdad. **"Eres mi hijo. Solo tienes que lucir bien y estar en silencio. El señor Diego dice que quiere ver a todos los miembros de la mansión así que no se puede evitar. Si te escondo y luego descubre que estabas allí, será un problema enorme en mi credibilidad y pensará que no lo consideramos lo suficientemente digno de nosotros. Ya sabes como son los nobles".**

Seguramente Diego pronto se daría cuenta de que no estaba Jill. Después de todo, ya lo había conocido antes.

 **"Por favor, devuélveme el favor como tu madre. NO HAGAS, NI DIGAS nada que pueda arruinar esta fiesta tan importante o te prometo que mañana mismo te vas de aquí en la carreta de algún comerciante."** Jill no contestó, pero a la señora no le importaba. Sonrió, miró a Jill de nuevo y levantó la mano para tocarle la mejilla. **"Solo mantén la apariencia, Jill. Eres un niño hermoso, por supuesto. Y si sonríes en silencio, es posible que por casualidad..."**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"Quizás a Diego le gustes. Quiero decir, es posible para todos ser** **_"El destino del alma"_ ** **de Diego".**

**"Ya veo, el destino del alma..."**

A Jill le asombró que hablara de esto con él. **_"El destino del alma"_** es una conexión aún más especial que la simple relación de **_"enlace",_** que surgía entre un Alfa y un Omega. Normalmente, el Alfa elegía a su Omega favorito sin pensar en los sentimientos de la otra parte, pero parecía que el **destino del alma** era más _especial_ y _conmovedor_ que todo eso. Se atraían fuertemente entre sí y su mente y cuerpo estaban unidos en lugar de basarse en puros razonamientos y frialdad. Un compañero irresistible del _"destino"_ que no puede ser controlado.

El destino del alma, sin embargo, rara vez se encuentra. Diego y Jill no pueden ser destinados del alma porque es muy raro y cuando se encontraron, **no sintieron nada...** La señora Müller sabía que había pocas posibilidades de que esto ocurriera, pero era codiciosa porque se trataba de la familia Siegfried. _Y era una persona que no quería dañar su propia reputación familiar._

La señora Müller, que sintió la consternación de Jill, arqueó las cejas y se puso de mal humor:

 **"De todos modos, compórtate bien hoy. Al menos para que vean que puedes ser útil como compañero. En realidad no estoy es** **p** **erando algo maravilloso pero, Jill,** **está bien arruinar tu futuro, pero hoy depende también el futuro de otros Omegas. No quiero que tu egoísmo interfiera con la felicidad que otros niños quieren."**

**"Está bien".**

Jill no tuvo más remedio que controlar sus impulsos. Mamá tenía razón, incluso si participaba, _Jill no era rentable._

En el pasillo, que estaba más limpio que nunca antes y decorado con muchas rosas, estaba parado junto a la pared para que no sobresaliera. Quieto y muy silencioso. El diácono, que les guiaba, se inclinó para abrirles paso, **y Diego entró al salón** , **sobresaliendo tanto como antes**. A diferencia del otro día, estaba vestido de gala y tenía una apariencia digna, como un aristócrata. No solo este Omega, sino todos los sirvientes que lo estaban esperando, estaban asombrados por el hombre bestia Alfa, que era alto y tenía la cabeza de un lobo feroz. Al mirar el silencioso pasillo, Diego abrió suavemente la boca:

**"Gracias por organizar un evento tan grande a pesar de mi deseo tan urgente del día de hoy".**

**"Gracias por venir aquí, señor Diego".** La señora Müller inclinó las rodillas con gracia y saludó. **"Originalmente, la fiesta diurna se realiza en el jardín así que lamento el hacinamiento de esta vez."**

 **"Los omegas importantes de la casa Müller no deberían salir. No pueden quemar su hermosa piel al sol".** Diego, dirigido por la señora Müller, se sentó en una tumbona y le sonrió profundamente. **"Quiero elegir solamente a una persona, así que no deseo desperdiciar la belleza de las diez personas que no fueron elegidas. Es una fiesta que pedí egoístamente y es un honor poder quedarme en una mansión tan hermosa por solo unas horas."**

**"Es un honor, señor. Es un honor para nosotros. Puede elegir a tantos Omegas como guste si así lo quiere. No solo uno".**

Dijo la señora Müller, con una sonrisa más que maravillada.

El sirviente, que lo estaba esperando en un rincón, se acercó rápidamente y le ofreció una bebida espumosa en una bandeja de plata. Y cuando Diego y la señora Müller tocaron los vasos, los Omegas, que se preparaban con sus instrumentos musicales, comenzaron a tocar una bonita canción clásica que inundó todas las paredes. La señora Müller se acomodó junto a Diego y presentó a cada uno de los Omegas utilizando un movimiento rápido de sus dedos afilados. Después, un Omega dio un paso adelante e interpretó una canción, como un placentero solo. Cuando terminó, otro Omega se alineó frente a Diego a la señal de la señora Müller para enseñarle los bordados y los textiles que había logrado hacer con sus propias manos y otro más, comenzó a cantar algo así como un himno. Diego parecía divertirse, hablando con un montón de palabras de admiración para luego felicitarlos por sus habilidades de un modo que parecía increíblemente honesto. Jill, por otra parte, estaba mirando la escena junto a la pared, muy lejos de ellos. Los Omegas, que enseñaban sus resultados y las habilidades especiales de sus lecciones habituales como si estuvieran compitiendo, se sonrojaban y miraban a Diego como si se murieran de amor. No es solo la señora Müller quien ha cambiado el color de sus ojos ante los deseos de la familia Siegfried, sino que es posible que los Omegas mismos no puedan mantener la calma.

El omega que terminó de cantar hizo una reverencia y se acercó a Jill para hablarle, _aunque probablemente todavía no se había dado cuenta de que era él debido a la emoción._

**"Oye, ¿Escuchaste eso? Diego me dijo que nunca había escuchado una voz de barítono tan buena como la mía."**

**"No, solo dijo que era una voz rara en Central, ¿No?"**

**"¡Más que eso! ¡También dice cosas muy buenas de mi violín! ¿No crees que puede enamorarse de mi?"**

**"Creo que... Puede enamorarse de quien sea. Sí."**

**"Tiene un comportamiento suave y es muy gentil con nosotros. Su cuerpo es tan grande y bonito, ¿No te parece? Además, mira, mira. Está viendo para acá."**

**"Quizá si le gustas."**

**"Tal vez, Diego-sama sea** _**el destino de mi alma** _ **y por eso no puede quitar los ojos de mí."**

Jill suspiró y se giró hacia un lado, mareado por las voces completamente elevadas de sus otros compañeros. Bueno, _Diego ciertamente se veía genial._ Tenía un cuerpo heroico que destilaba por completo el encanto de un hombre noble y un abrigo brillante de pelo que parecía tan esponjoso como una prenda vertical que decoraba incluso hasta su cuello. Su cola larga y tupida es elegante. Su nariz suave y los ojos azul hielo agudos pero no toscos, combinados con su conducta tranquila, desprenden dignidad. Una increíble presencia... Si te vuelves parte de la familia Siegfried y tienes una bestia bebé, seguramente estarás a salvo por el resto de tu vida. Una vida junto a él, prometía ser lo más feliz y digna posible.

Aun así, no le atrajo a Jill. **No lo quería.**

Jill tomó un trago del vino espumoso, para calmarse. Si permanecía de pie, en silencio y quieto durante una o dos horas más, no pasaría nada y finalmente podría irse a dormir. No era divertido, pero lo prefería mil veces antes de tener algún otro regaño. Y cuando todo terminara, _sería hora de que Jill decidiera sobre su futuro por primera vez en su corta y terrible vida_. Una preparación para casarse con Albert. Si estuviera en contra de Diego, podía quitarse de su camino fingiendo demencia, pero con Albert no era tan sencillo. Era su amigo, no podía herirlo... Pero casarse parecía significar hacer el papel de Omega abnegado. Albert abrazaría este cuerpo, le haría dar a luz a su bebé. Jill sería entregado y Albert mordería entonces el cuello de Jill. Cuando sintió algo frío en su columna, su visión se oscureció ante la llegada de un nuevo ataque de pánico. Jill levantó la cara cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía escuchar las voces de los Omegas junto a él y fue Diego, quien se paró a su lado para verificar su estado. Agarró el vaso de Jill, que parecía próximo a caer y miró hacia abajo con un semblante amable. 

**"No mostraste ninguna habilidad especial. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes enfermo? ¿Estás mareado? Tu piel no se ve bien. No, no te muevas tan rápido. Descansa".**

Jill extendió la mano suavemente y asintió. No había notado que se había acercado Diego porque no estaba pensando en él. No parecía una buena idea tenerlo a su lado y tratar de pasar desapercibido evidentemente no estaba funcionando. Pero Diego no tenía mala voluntad y él no podía humillarlo ignorándole y apartándose como un joven grosero. Y mientras estaban en silencio, los Omegas reunidos alrededor de ellos comenzaron a gritar. 

**"Diego-sama. Por favor, deje a esa persona en paz."**

**"Sí, no tienes que preocuparte por él."**

**"Ese Omega escapó de todas las lecciones de artes liberales y siempre está siendo castigado. No hay ninguna habilidad especial que le pueda mostrar a Diego".**

**"Es un Omega que no es adecuado para un noble. En realidad, trabaja como un sirviente todos los días".**

**"Pero igual es hijo de la familia Müller. Y merece mi atención tanto como la merecen ustedes".**

Diego silenciosamente miró hacia atrás. Los Omegas se pusieron rojos, como si los hubieran insultado. 

**"¡Pero realmente es un desertor!"**

**"Sí, aunque nació en la familia Müller, sus palabras siempre ensucian el nombre."**

Los Omegas tenía caras serias, aunque parecían disfrutar mucho del hecho de decir cosas malas sobre él.

**"Si eliges a Jill, definitivamente te arrepentirás ".**

**"No queremos que digan que nos hemos aprovechado de la bondad de Diego-sama y lo hemos obligado a llevarse a la persona que nos genera problemas. Es únicamente eso".**

Jill sonrió tristemente. Y ya que todo lo que dicen es algo cierto y que incluso es un Omega abandonado por su madre, no había duda alguna en que Diego se arrepentiría si se basara únicamente en su bonita apariencia.

Por eso, _el cuerpo de Jill se vuelve cada vez más y más pequeño:_

**"Es verdad. Usted no tiene que..."**

**"Hey, ellos pueden decir lo que quieran, pero a mí no me parece que seas así".** Diego sonrió, y luego se arrodilló para poder verlo fijamente a los ojos. **"Tienes un talento maravilloso por ti mismo. Cuando estabas allí, de pie y sin hacer nada, incluso así ví a un hermoso Omega que era elegante y tan brillante como el sol."**

**"¡Así es justamente como es!"**

Tan pronto como Diego no pudo soportarlo y sacudió su voz hasta las alturas, se escuchó el sonido de unos tacones provenir desde la parte de atrás. _Era la señora Müller._ Sonriendo y caminando con gracia mientras se adelantaba frente al lobo. 

**"Todos nuestros Omegas quieren entretener a Diego. Como miembros de la familia Müller, es nuestro deber regalarle a un buen Omega a ustedes los Siegfried. Usted perdonará los malos comentarios."**

**"Oh, por supuesto. Entiendo la competitividad".**

**"Y, como Diego-sama ha dicho ya, este Omega es increíblemente bueno para bailar y para tocar una infinidad de instrumentos musicales. Jill, por favor, ¿Nos haces el favor de tocar el violín?"**

**"¿Soy bueno?"**

Jill abrió los ojos a la orden inesperada de su madre. Al preguntarle **cuál era la intención** , la Señora Müller solo sonrió y se acercó de nuevo. 

**"Porque como miembro de la familia Müller, tienes que rendir homenaje a Diego y mostrar al menos una habilidad. Prometiste ser educado y entretenerlo ¿Recuerdas?"**

**"Pues está bien".**

_Realmente pensó que era una mujer desagradable_. Diego se movió solo y llamó a Jill, así que su próximo movimiento era venderlo sin perder una oportunidad. Al principio, ella planeaba mantenerlo discreto para que no fuera una decepción, _pero podría haber reconsiderado que sería más conveniente para Diego elegir a Jill._ Después de todo, un Omega no parecía tener más metas en la vida que entretener a los aristócratas rurales del vecindario y si ahora le gustaba a Diego, Jill iba a ser enviado con éxito a la familia Siegfried para embarazarse y hacer que los Müller ganaran muchísima más fama de la que podrían llegar a imaginar. Varias generaciones podrían estar orgullosas de su futura gloria, gracias a él.

Al final, era una herramienta más para su madre.

Jill respiró hondo y sostuvo el violín que estaba tocando el otro Omega. Sin embargo, no empezó a tocar las canciones elegantes que les gustaban a los aristócratas, _sino las canciones que tocaban en el bar del pueblo._ Algo rudo y dinámico que no era para nada adecuado para una elegante fiesta diurna. Jill movió la parte superior de su cuerpo una y otra vez y tocó tan duro como pudo. Le gustaba el sonido del violín, no tanto como practicar ni aprender habilidades especiales a merced, por supuesto, pero tocar música era divertido y, a veces, lo hacía para los sirvientes en sus tiempos de descanso. Ellos le habían enseñado esta canción alegre y de un ritmo inusualmente rápido y cuando Jill la tocaba, naturalmente todos los empleados de la cocina se tomaban de las manos y bailaban y bailaban hasta que se hacía de noche... _Pero hoy nadie lo hizo._ En realidad, parecen asustados de sus movimientos tan desenfrenados y descuidados. E incluso si había terminado, todos se quedaron quietos, con la cara pálida en lugar de bailar.

Dejando el violín en su lugar, Jill dijo irónicamente: **"Lo siento, solo puedo tocar este tipo de canciones porque soy un omega caído."**

Jill dejó el violín en el suelo, tirando de su pie derecho hacia atrás y haciendo una cortés reverencia antes de irse. La mayoría de ellos, incluidos los sirvientes, se concentraron en el pasillo y guardaron tanto silencio que los pasos comenzaron a parecer excepcionalmente fuertes y luego **¡Pam!** Cerró.   
Jill no podía escuchar el sonido detrás de la puerta, pero el aire incómodo pareció flotar a su alrededor mientras apretaba el puño con fuerza y se mordía los labios. ¡Demonios! ¡Había hecho algo tan estúpido! Aparte de los viejos tiempos, ya era todo un adulto y no tenía por qué actuar así. Normalmente escuchaba cosas malas y sucias de él y aunque a veces se sentía incómodo, sabía lo que tenía que hacer y no iba por allí, dispuesto a hacer nada innecesario como gritar frente a la señora Müller o tocar polka en un evento. Y una vez pasado el impulso momentáneo, _lo único que quedaba era el vacío arrasador y frío._

Jill se apresuró a deshacerse de sus lamentos y se dirigió al patio, _pero finalmente se detuvo a la mitad._ Desde la ventana, se podía ver el patio lleno de luz refrescante, con árboles y el viento. Jill respiró hondo para calmarse, acurrucándose suavemente junto al cristal y mirando a los árboles. Tenía que disculparse con su madre más tarde. No creía que su enojo se resolviera con una disculpa, por supuesto, pero tal vez, si perdía perdón en voz baja frente a los invitados y se postraba en el suelo, la irritación de los otros Omegas disminuiría y su castigo también sería considerablemente menor. No quería molestar a todos ni hacer el ridículo, pero en momentos así, simplemente no podía fingir ser obediente. _(Creía fervientemente que todavía le quedaban más cosas infantiles de las que podía aceptar.)_

Cuando suspiró y volvió la cara, entonces le llamaron. Mirando hacia atrás, le sorprendió que **Diego** se acercara. Jill se dio la vuelta involuntariamente. _¿Por qué salió a buscarlo cuando evidentemente quería que lo dejaran solo?_ Mientras lamentaba su comportamiento impulsivo, no quería hablar con Diego. Odiaba la ropa que estaba entrelazada en sus piernas y que le hacía difícil cualquier acto de moverse. Jill se escapó, abrió la puerta del patio y, en el momento en que dio un paso, le agarró por la muñeca. 

**"Lo siento".** Diego, quien inmediatamente se disculpó, se paró en silencio frente a Jill. **"No deseaba sorprenderte. Solo quería, darte las gracias por la maravillosa actuación de hace un rato".**

**"Es una canción que no se adapta a los aristócratas".**

Solo quería interpretar una canción así para ir en contra de los deseos de su madre, pero como resultado, el invitado debió sentirse incómodo y terminar pensando que era un grosero. Era vergonzoso ahora que lo tenía de frente. _Y era la segunda vez que hablaba con Diego._

**"Lo siento. Toqué algunas canciones que no eran adecuadas."**

Trató de calmarse y mantuvo su rostro lejos del de él. Diego rió alegremente. 

**"No necesitas disculparte. Fue una canción divertida y muy... Bailable".**

**"No es algo que podamos bailar, no es un vals."**

**"No. Esa canción es una tonada que hace que muevas tu cuerpo de forma natural. Es como, recordar el swing de antes. Así que deberíamos poder bailar muy bien".**

Extrañamente sorprendido, Jill lo miró fijamente. _¿Cómo puede un hombre bestia lobo fuerte, dar pasos felizmente y bailar con los aldeanos?_ Una sonrisa apareció ante la escena de su cabeza, que no se veía nada bien ni congruente. Diego, por el contrario, estaba increíblemente serio. Parecía que no era una broma sino algo serio decir y pensar que podían bailar con esa canción. Una persona extraña, ciertamente. Cuando dejó de reír, sintió que su arrepentimiento desenfocado se había desvanecido. Jill tomó un pequeño respiro y volvió hacia el invitado, sonriendo de una manera extraña, muy diferente a lo anterior.

**"Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para agradecerme, pero será mejor que vuelvas. Sería malo escuchar rumores sobre ti, persiguiendo al Omega caído".**

**"No puedo creer que lo que hiciste fuera malo. Eres el mejor en el violín".**

**"Piensas eso porque es una canción desconocida para ti. Por favor, escucha las actuaciones de otras personas de nuevo y descubrirás que esto fue muy simple".**

**"¿Ya no vas a tocar?"**

**"No creo que mi madre lo quiera."**

**"¿Incluso si yo quiero escuchar otras canciones tuyas?"**

Jill suspiró.

**"Sabes que toqué esa canción porque no quería que te entretuvieras o bailases... Era una venganza."**

**"Sí, lo se. Pero no vine a disfrutar de la música popular."**

**"¿Estás buscando un Omega para invitar a la pista de la fiesta del pueblo?"**

**"Y a un buen omega, adecuado para la familia Siegfried".**

**"Por favor, vuelve al salón".**

Jill se inclinó profundamente ante él, para despedirlo, y Diego entonces dio un paso atrás, como si se hubiera rendido por el momento... Y mientras esperaba que regresara del patio al pasillo, miró hacia arriba y vio a Diego, mirándole fijamente como si quisiera que fuera con él. _Que lo sujetara solo a él_. ¿Era una persona muy amable o de verdad le gustaba esa canción? No se sentía mal de que la gente disfrutara de sus actuaciones, sin importar quiénes fueran. Por supuesto, eso no significaba que quisiera llamar la atención. No era el tipo de hombre que necesitaba y estaba seguro de que el Omega que recomendaría su madre sería tan hermoso que lo tomaría sin problemas. Y si eso pasaba, entonces este pequeño desliz terminaría y volvería a su vida normal... Aunque curiosamente, _a Jill no le podía desagradar Diego._ No era diferente de los otros Alfa, pero si no fuera Omega y Alfa, tal vez podría haberse hecho amigo de él. Pero no, nunca podrían volverse a encontrar. Le pediría disculpas a su madre, lo mandaría a la cocina o con un mercenario y los otros Omegas dirían entonces muchas cosas malas de él por toda la eternidad. Pero si Diego elegía un Omega educado y elegante, la ira de suu madre y las malas palabras de todos seguramente desaparecerían en cuestión de días.

El paso de Jill hacia la habitación con eso en mente, fue más ligero que en la mañana.


	10. Encuentro 1.4

El corazón de Diego se sentía extraño, en el carruaje que regresaba de la mansión Müller a Central. No esperaba mucho, pero fue un buen momento. No, _fue un momento significativo._ Originalmente, la visita a la familia Müller resultaba algo negativo porque su familia era ruidosa. _**"Como miembro de la familia Siegfried, tienes que hacer un esfuerzo para tener un hijo noble"**_ , le decían a menudo. Pero Diego todavía no tenía ganas de tener un hijo. Diego era responsable de si mismo, probablemente porque creció mirando a su hermano mayor, **Geralt** , que era tratado como el próximo patriarca y a su segundo hermano, **Toneria** , quien era activo con su talento comercial. No pensaba que tener un hijo fuera comparable o importante. No creía que fuera capaz todavía, en realidad. Incluso aunque podían ofrecerle un trabajo en el que podía pararse encima de la gente y dar instrucciones, seguía sintiendo que había algo más para él allí afuera así que solo estuvo ayudando a Gerald todo el tiempo. Era, en cierto sentido, _un deseo honesto de Diego._ Concentrarse en las cosas que quisiera hacer **SIN** tener que preocuparse por otra carga como lo era dejar descendencia. Entonces, incluso si le dijeron que estaba obligado a sostener a un Omega, se mostraba reacio y comenzaba a parecer un animal furioso. No todo el mundo deseaba tener hijos, pero nadie lo entendía. Porque cuando no le apetecía, incluso así le hacían esperar en la cama al lado de un hombre, sintiendo cansado en lugar de lujurioso. Estaba tan aburrido de todos que no pudo evitar declarar: _**"Si es así, encontraré a la persona que me guste por mis propios medios".**_ Un Omega que le gustara con solo mirar en lugar de un Omega colocado a la fuerza entre sus brazos y a quien no le iba a apetecer recordar ni su rostro ni su nombre.

El primer día que salió de la mansión casi espontáneamente y se dirigió hacia la casa de la familia Müller, lamentó haber dicho algo tan estúpido incluso aunque pareciera que era una buena decisión... Y ahora, _estaba feliz porque había logrado conocer a Jill._ Temía que Jill no asistiera a la fiesta de hoy, pero la señora Müller afortunadamente le había concedido el deseo de conocer a todos.  
Jill estaba allí, mostrando solo una mirada renuente y fría, y cuando recordó su actitud rebelde de toda la noche, sonrió honestamente. _**"Ese Omega es realmente interesante".**_ Pensó. Sabía que el nombre Siegfried era irresistiblemente atractivo para los Omega y que los Omegas de la familia Müller también estaban desesperados por llamar la atención de Diego. Pero Jill estaba pegado a la pared. En silencio y aún así siendo terriblemente notorio para él, incluso aunque esos no eran sus deseos.   
Cuando lo conoció, estaba sucio de pasto y de tierra y su cabello era áspero, por lo que parecía un niño feo... Pero cuando se vistió con esas prendas, era tan bello que su respiración se detuvo en un segundo. Y además, era lo suficientemente ágil como para tocar una canción tan áspera sin despeinarse. Su pelo negro brillante y su cuerpo esbelto y relajado era como el de una pintura y también estaban esos hermosos ojos azulados profundos que mostraban su fuerza y su increíble voluntad. A muchos aristócratas seguramente les hubiera gustado embarazar a un hombre que tuviera esa buena apariencia, pero era obvio que habían sido rechazados por su actitud rebelde. _Eso le gustaba mucho a Diego._ Nunca había visto a un omega así, parecido a un árbol joven que no sabía donde seguir brotando sus raíces y que fuera lo suficientemente sensato como para no intentar colarse en su habitación para tener un bebé. Parece prudente, por lo que seguramente se entenderían si hablaran de la situación.

Diego no quería un pajarito que quisiera ser una mascota, sino alguien inteligente que viniera con sus propios pensamientos. 

**"Es conveniente".** Decidió Diego. 

Después de todo, _había elegido a Jill_. 


	11. Vuelve a venir un pájaro dragón

Dos días después de la fiesta para entretener al noble, _el señor_ ** _Diego_** _,_ y justo cuando había llegado a la habitual sombra de un cerro que tenía una buena vista, Albert, que había estado esperando por él, extendió una mano para indicarle el camino.

**"¡Jill!"**

**"Albert".**

Se sentía aliviado siempre que lo veía, balanceando una larga cola y sonriendo con una expresión brillante y refrescante en su rostro. Jill se sentó a la sombra de un árbol encorvado y dijo de inmediato:

**"Siento llegar tan tarde. Mira, ¡Estos son sandwiches hechos por Stella!"**

**"Me alegra mucho que los trajeras, sus sándwiches son muy buenos".**

Albert sonrió, acomodándose de mejor manera junto a Jill. El hombre era una gran bestia felina, pero estaba lejos de la ternura asociada con los gatos. Tenía una cabeza sólida, unas orejas pequeñas y unos ojos afilados que evidentemente le pertenecían a una bestia carnívora que era muy buena cazando. El pelo largo, que cubría desde su garganta gruesa hasta su pecho, era negro azabache. Tenía una mandíbula robusta que parecía ideal para aplastar fácilmente los huesos humanos si así lo deseaba y unos colmillos que hacían su aparición con solo abrir un poco la boca. Son afilados y largos y es verdad que incluso dan miedo por lo que, si no estás acostumbrado a ellos, pueden asustarte. Sin embargo, estaba bien decir que pese a su apariencia, tenía una personalidad amistosa y siempre amable con Jill. Ahora parecía muy feliz, mirando el rostro del hombre desde un lado como si le parecía lo más hermoso del mundo entero y de repente, sacudió su barbilla con ansiedad.

**"Jill, ¿Qué pasó? Parece que estás cansado".**

**"Sí. Albert me demuestra una vez más que lo sabe todo".**

Como se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo, los cambios leves en su complexión y actitud eran bastante evidentes para ambos. Jill suspiró.

**"Anteayer, vino un cliente de Central y todos tuvimos que entretenerlo".**

**"Oye, es raro. ¿Jill también participó?"**

Albert habló mientras se aferraba a su sándwich.

**"Así es. Dije que quería quedarme en el sótano como sirviente, pero me sacaron. Me mantuve en silencio y discreto, pegado en la pared, ¡Pero al final hasta me dijeron que tocara el violín!"**

**"Está bien, Jill es bueno en eso".**

**"Ni lo digas. Me estaban insultando otros Omegas justo antes así que como estaba un poco enojado, agarré el maldito violín y toqué una canción que los sirvientes tocan todo el tiempo para entretenerse. Luego, por supuesto, la Señora Müller se enojó y los otros Omegas se enojaron también."**

**"Debió ser un Alfa muy bueno..."**

**"Así es. Es por eso que los Omegas estaban entusiasmados".**

**"¿Y ordenó una fiesta?"** Albert comenzó a parecer muy sorprendido y tensó de inmediato las cejas. **"Jill, no debiste ir".**

 **"No quería participar, es solo que no pude evitarlo porque mi madre me dijo que lo tratara bien...** **Pero, ¿Sabes qué? Debido a que** **interpreté** **una canción diferente a la de todos los demás, el interés del cliente debió irse ¿No es cierto?"**

**"¿Cuál interés?"**

Jill sonrió levemente a Albert, quien se volvió un poco nervioso.

**"No te preocupes. Estaba agradecido, como todos, pero eso es todo".**

**"¿Es cierto?"**

**"Sí, es cierto. Los hombres bestia no suelen elegir a Omegas como yo porque hay miles y miles de niños más adecuados en la mansión".**

**"Tú y las fiestas no se llevan bien."**

**"Así es".** Suspiró Jill, y sacudió de inmediato las piernas. **"Además, todo el mundo debería saber que no estoy dispuesto a venderme a los clientes, aunque no puedo evitar quedarme cuando comienzan a elogiarme ¿Recuerdas la de hace un mes? Días después de la fiesta, un gato quería robarme así que lo bañé con jugo de miel. Estaba tan pegajoso que se bañó por un día entero hasta que se olvidó de mí."**

**"Sí, pero esta vez es peor de lo habitual. No se siente como si fuera algo que se puede corregir con acciones infantiles."**

**"Ya, no pienses en eso."** Y le presentó la canasta. **"Solo come un sándwich y cálmate un poco. Te prometo que no hay nada que quiera de mi".**

 **"Sí".** Albert dudó un poco, pero terminó por poner la mano en su hombro. Tenía forma humana, pero igual era una mano poderosa con dedos que podían meter y sacar garras afiladas, como un gato. Luego, atrajo firmemente a Jill hacía él y susurró: **"Lo siento. No odio escucharte, Jill. Pero a veces, mi corazón se siente temeroso."**

Era una sensación extraña, comerse un sándwich mientras sostenía sus hombros. La temperatura corporal del hombre se transmitió desde la parte que le agarraba y rápidamente, _logró ponerlo nervioso._


End file.
